Zootopía 2: El Regreso de los Precursores
by N4HUA7LMusic
Summary: 2 años han pasado desde la victoria en contra del complot de Bellwether, todo va a giro de rueda: nuevos oficiales, la paz prevalece y Boggo se retira, pero cuando una serie de sucesos extraños sucede en la ciudad. Nick y Judy deben actuar para descubrir quienes son los que los acosan, y como salvarán a sus amigos de una amenaza mayor de lo que piensan.
1. T1 - E1: Piloto

_Animales._  
_Los animales hemos regido sobre la tierra desde tiempos ancestrales._  
_Hemos evolucionado de ser perseguidores o perseguidos a convivir mutuamente en una sociedad armoniosa._  
_En base a esa forma de pensar, Zootopía fue fundada._  
_Pero nuevas investigaciones empiezan a poner en duda si en realidad somos la primera raza pensante en el planeta._  
_Los primeros vestigios de una posible civilización precursora que fueron encontrados fueron en 1967, cuando el arqueólogo canispañol Federico Zebrano descubrió los restos de una ciudad más antigua que la historia registrada._  
_A partir de ese descubrimiento, decenas de zonas "precursoras", como son llamadas científicamente, han sido descubiertas a lo largo del planeta, desde la selva amazónica, hasta el ártico._  
_Lo que tiene confundidos a los científicos es, como una sociedad que, algún día dominó el planeta, terminó desapareciendo y abandonando sus asentamientos._  
_Pero lo que más consterna a los investigadores es, ¿eran animales los que dominaban? ¿O era una especie completamente desconocida para la animalidad?_

En la mitad del video, el profesor paró la reproducción, lo que fue motivo de algunas réplicas por parte de los alumnos. Al parecer les estaba gustando el video.  
—Lo siento jóvenes, pero la clase está por terminar —dijo el profesor.  
—Venga profe —musitó un jaguar al fondo del salón—. Se estaba poniendo bueno.  
El reno bufó, el sonido fue semejante al bufido de un caballo, solo que más corto y seco.  
—El lunes terminaremos de ver el video jóvenes, guarden sus cosas —la voz del profesor era usualmente seria y sin ánimo, pero siempre era por el hecho hacer bien su trabajo.  
Los alumnos empezaron a guardar sus cosas y al toque de la campana, todos salieron uno a uno, a veces estos se juntaban en un grupo de chicas que empezaban a decirse los cotilleos que veían o escuchaban por ahí. Otros eran de chicos, quienes se dedicaban a hablar de deportes y de ver cual fémina de la escuela tenía el mejor flanco. También estaban los mixtos de amigos, que solamente se reunían para pasarla bien y ayudarse unos entre otros. Jade no pertenecía a ningún tipo de grupo.  
La lobo gris canispañola era la única que había quedado en su asiento, verificando si no se le quedaba ninguna pertenencia. Pelaje gris semejante al color del asfalto seco de las autopistas, moteado de marcas blancas, con unos ojos de esmeralda pasaban su vista una y otra vez por encima de sus libros. Un corredizo mechón de pelaje color lavanda le cubría el ojo derecho, lo que hacía un bonito contraste con su iris. Su indumentaria consistía en una blusa de color rojo y una minifalda de mezclilla. Guardó la última libreta que tenía afuera dentro de su mochila y se la colgó sobre sus hombros antes de levantarse del suelo. La canina tenía una tenue sonrisa tímida.  
—Nos vemos, profesor Mooseberk —dijo Jade ondeando su mano en forma de despedida.  
—Señorita Villalobos —le llamó el reno, quien hizo que la lobo canispañola parara su salida en el acto y volteara a verlo.  
—¿Sí? —Jade dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el profesor, este retrocedió uno, pero para sentarse en su silla.  
—Tengo que decirle que su promedio es sobresaliente —dijo con el mismo semblante vocal que lo caracteriza.  
—Eh... pues que bien, pero ¿por qué me lo dice?  
—Usted es la única depredadora de la clase que tiene tan alta calificación —respiró hondo—. Mire, yo se que la situación de la actualidad puede ser complicada, pero eso no tiene que afectarle. Usted es un animal muy inteligente, y estoy seguro de que usted podrá conseguir cualquier cosa que se ponga en mente.  
Silencio.  
—Vaya... pues gracias profe, eso significa mucho —Mooseberk era de los pocos maestros que la trataban bien. Algo poco común en los depredadores de gran tamaño era un carácter tan sensible como el de ella.  
El reno formó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Que tenga un buen fin de semana —le dijo.  
Jade le devolvió el gesto mientras sacudía la pata. Salió del salón.  
El patio estaba menos abarrotado que de costumbre, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado a sus hogares. Solo unos cuantos animales, mayormente depredadores, estaban en los alrededores. Habían unas rocas en el centro del patio donde un par de cabras monteses y un ibex estaban sentados charlando, trepados en un manzano de mediana altura, dos linces compartían los frutos que el árbol proveía. En una banca, un tigre y una nutria estaban discutiendo, probablemente del partido de soccer de Lobéxico contra Venadá. También estaba el grupo de gacelas que platicaban acerca de los resultados del torneo de 1200 metros planos que se había celebrado apenas hace unos días.  
¿Jade? Simplemente se dirigía a la salida, alguien lo esperaba.  
Reclinado sobre la pared se encontraba un lobo macho, su complexión, a diferencia de los lobos grises, como Jade, era mucho menos robusta, aunque no carecía de masa muscular. Su pelaje era del color del tabaco fresco y seco, el cual contrastaba de manera elegante con el color beige de su abdomen, extremidades, hocico, orejas y cola. Sus ojos color miel estaban posados sobre el smartphone que cargaba entre sus patas, el atuendo era casual; polo blanca, jeans y una gorra de los Patas Rojas de Foxton.  
Miró un segundo hacia donde estaba la lobo canispañola antes de regresar su mirada al teléfono. Tuvo que mirar de nuevo.  
—¡Hey! Te estaba esperando —dijo el lobo esbozando una sonrisa.  
La lobo regresó el gesto y se acercó al otro cánido. Se saludaron con un beso en las mejillas.  
—Hola Alexis. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Jade.  
—Muy bien, algo emocionado —dijo el aludido—. Nervioso, mejor dicho.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Envié mi solicitud de ingreso a la Academia de Policía de Zootopía —respiró hondo—. Estoy esperando la respuesta.  
—¡Oh! Pues bien por ti —dijo sonriente, aunque su cabeza decía lo contrario.  
Alexis siempre había querido ser oficial de policía, pero pocos animales eran admitidos en la Academia de Zootopía, ya que era la academia militar más prestigiosa de los Estados Unidos de Animérica. En cualquier caso, Jade quería que su amigo fuera y a su vez, que no. Se alegraba de él porque cumpliría su sueño, pero la academia se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad, sumando el hecho de que no dejaban entrar a cualquiera.  
Para que la pudiesen dejar entrar, requería un permiso especial, y eso requería mucho papeleo y tiempo.  
—Espero ser aceptado, he hecho mucho como para resultar no ser escogido —soltó.  
Jade sonrió de nuevo, de manera débil.  
—¿Sabes? Si te vas, mi hermano y yo te extrañaremos —dijo decayendo un poco la cabeza, pero aún así sin apartar la vista.  
—Yo también los extrañaré.  
Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo, lo más cariñoso que pueda llegar a ser entre amigos. Jade tenía un dilema sentimental, al ser muy enamoradiza, siempre tenía problemas al interactuar con animales en general, pero el caso con Alexis era algo diferente, él había sido su amigo desde que su hermano y ella llegaron al país hacía 10 años, era el único animal que había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo... ella quería que fuese algo más, pero ella estaba segura que lo veía más como una hermana, que como pareja.  
El abrazo fue interrumpido repentinamente por un crujir proveniente de las arboledas fuera del campus, las orejas de los dos lobos de alzaron y detuvieron la vista en donde venía el sonido.  
—¿Qué habrá sido eso? —preguntó la lobo con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad en la voz.  
—Quizá solo el viento —dijo el lobo mexicano—. Suele pasar más que nada en esta temporada.  
—¿Y si es un salvaje? —acotó la otra cabina.  
Recientemente la ciudad de Zootopía estaba en una crisis civil. Aleatoriamente, los depredadores tiraban su forma civilizada de ser por el caño y se volvía literalmente unas bestias salvajes. A Jade le aterraba el hecho de que algún salvaje los atacara, pero el hecho de que ella se podría volver salvaje le causaba aún más terror. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer? ¿Qué tanto daño haría? ¿Y si...?  
No.  
No podía ni pensarlo.  
—No lo creo —dijo Alexis—. Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad.  
—Eso no me calma aún los nervios —dijo la gris.  
Finalmente llegó un autobús de color azul con un letrero que decía "ZU" en letras brillantes. Las puertas se abrieron.  
Ambos lobos subieron al autobús que enseguida cambió su letrero a "Zootopia" en un toque de botón.  
Apenas se sentaron en un lugar, una liebre que estaba con su móvil se bajó de su asiento y se alejó con nerviosismo.  
—¿Esto es lo que será de nosotros? —susurró Jade tan bajo que Alexis no pudo percibirlo—. ¿Ser temido por el resto de los animales?  
En la lejanía, la una vez utópica ciudad de Zootopía se alzaba majestuosamente con sus cuatro distritos gigantescos. Mientras el bus se alejaba cada vez más, alguien observaba entre las sombras.  
—WK, aquí WK Alpha, arrivo a LA 30.0194, LO -118.411, en espera de órdenes —la voz era distorsionada y seca—. Enterado, objetivo actualizado, delo por hecho, WK Alpha, cambio y fuera.  
Entonces, la figura se introdujo por completo en el bosque, sitio misterioso para todos y trepó en un árbol, donde aprovechó para observar la magnífica vista de la enorme ciudad.  
—Espero y todo vaya bien... no quisiera ver esta civilización desaparecer.


	2. T1 - E2: Armas y Rosas

Bellwether ha muerto.  
Dos años pasaron tras el caso de Complot B, y al parecer, nadie siquiera parecía recordar el evento.  
Algunos celebraron su muerte, otros culparon a la autoridad por ser incompetente, pero la mayoría de los animales ni siquiera tenía la más mínima pizca de importarle.  
Judy, en cambio...  
—¡Quiero hablar con el jefe de la prisión ahora! —exigió la coneja.  
A una coneja enojada no se le contradice.  
La de pelaje gris estaba de pie encima de la barda de seguridad de entrada de la cárcel. Sus ojos morados furibundos se posaban encima de un chacal como guarda de entrada. A pesar de tener tres veces el tamaño de Judy, este se hizo un semi-ovillo apenas escuchó la voz de la hembra.  
Había venido sola, Nick se había quedado en el departamento ordenado papeles para el nuevo jefe de la policía. Aunque pareciera increíble, el Jefe Boggo se jubilaba.  
Pero apenas sus oídos escucharon aquella noticia de que la oveja había muerto, estuvo a punto de desfallecer, podría ser que sus intenciones eran erróneas, pero nadie merecía morir, menos en prisión, de manera tan repentina.  
A paso rápido (casi brincando) se adentró en la correccional.  
Pasó al vestíbulo donde las personas hablaban con sus familiares a través de teléfonos. En cierta forma, sentía empatía por ellos, pero por algún motivo estaban ahí.  
Y ninguno era bueno.  
Finalmente se adentró en la zona de las celdas, apenas entró, los animales empezaron a gritar, gruñir, ladrar, aullar y soltar toda clase de barbaridades.  
—¡EH MIREN! ¡ES LA PUTA QUE PARECE CONEJA! —hubo un estruendo de risas por todas partes de la sala.  
Apuró el paso.  
Fue cuestión de minutos en que llegara a la oficina del director de la correccional. En el despacho se encontraba un alto reno de un pelaje marrón que aparentaba tragarse la luz, sus ojos de ámbar pasaban por encima del papel de un libro forrado en cuero rojo e hilado con costuras de hilo dorado. Al notar la presencia de la roedora, cerró el libro y le dirigió la mirada.  
Si no fuera por qué era la misma Judy Hopps, el jefe sabía que se le abalanzaría encima.  
—Oficial Hopps, me honra con su presencia.  
—Quisiera decir lo mismo de estar aquí—su tono de voz aparentaba ser más calmo, pero aún se veía una clase de aura asesina a su alrededor—. ¿Qué le sucedió?  
—Los forenses aún no descubren una posible causa, la primera especulación fue un ataque al corazón, pero fue descartada apenas empezaron la autopsia —El director miró a la estantería llena de libros similares al que traía entre pezuñas.  
—¿Cuál es la posibilidad más acertada?  
—Lo que es más posible es que sea asesinato, pero eso es igual poco probable, estaba en una celda aparte de los demás reos.  
Judy empezó a pensar, consideró que alguien del personal de la prisión halla cometido el animalicidio. Pero ¿cómo?  
Hablaron un tiempo, finalmente, Judy y el reno entraron en un mini acuerdo: ver la celda a cambio de dejar de molestar por el asunto de Bellwether.  
El ala de las hembras estaba al otro lado de la correccional, fue escoltada por dos mamíferos grandes ante cualquier amotinamiento.  
En el ala, apenas llegar, las diferentes hembras empezaron a aclamar su nombre en forma burlesca. No hubo mucho bullicio debido a la relativa cantidad de individuos (habían apenas 100 hembras, a comparación de los cerca de 2000 machos que había).  
La celda de Bellwether era la más alejada, era grande, lo suficiente como para albergar a una jirafa, al igual que la cama. Solo había una celda al lado, quien sea que estuviera allí, no tenía interés en ver a la coneja, se dedicaba a ver a través de los barrotes de la ventana.  
La individuo volteó un segundo, sus ojos ámbar brillaban con el reflejo de la luz del pasillo, poco después, siguió contemplando el exterior.  
El guardia de la izquierda fue quien abrió la celda de Bellwether, Judy entró en el cubículo: era un sencillo cuadrado lo suficientemente amplio para albergar mamíferos grandes, la cama era de dicho tamaño, ocupaba sola un cuarto de la habitación, había una pequeña televisión de madera detrás de lo que aparentaba ser un cristal, el mando de esta estaba encima de la cama, dos retretes de diferentes tamaños estaban al lado de ella.  
A simple vista no aparentaba haber nada, ni signos de lucha, ni...  
Sangre.  
Al mirar al suelo, habían pequeñas manchas color marrón, eran tan diminutas que no aparentaban ser nada mas que suciedad de la misma celda. Judy entonces sacó una de sus tarjetas de crédito de su morral (ella prefiere tener tarjetas de tamaño natural para que no se pierdan tan fácilmente) y con una uña raspó la mancha, soltando un poco de polvo rojizo que finalmente pudo ser levantado. Sacó una bolsita de plástico y metió la muestra en ella.  
Los guardas esperaban en la entrada de la celda, sin el mínimo interés en lo que ella hacía. La coneja salió y miró a la celda de al lado, a simple vista no lo parecía, pero si prestabas atención, podías ver a la hembra que estaba tras los barrotes, era una felina de pelaje negro, el uniforme naranja de la prisión destacaba sobre la oscuridad, sus ojos ámbar aún miraban a través de la ventana.  
Tenía curiosidad acerca de ella, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntar por ella.  
Metió la muestra en su morral y se retiró de regreso a las oficinas y, eventualmente, fuera de la correccional.  
Se dirigió a su vehículo (una enorme pickup de policía) lo abrió y se sentó frente al volante, solo para empezar a pensar.  
¿Y si esa pantera había visto algo?  
Le preguntaría después. Tenía otros asuntos que resolver.  
Arrancó el vehículo y salió del estacionamiento. En el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad se puso a pensar, los forenses no habían hallado antes ese rastro de sangre. ¿Cómo era posible?  
Y lo que más extraño le parecía era que la misma Bellwether no mostraba signos de haber luchado, ni siquiera de heridas.  
Aún así, sabía que la autopsia seguía mientras ella se regresaba a Zootopía, quizá se preocupaba demasiado y solo había sido un infarto.  
Ella prefería que no hubiera muerto, pero las cosas eran así. Solo esperaba poder descartar el asesinato.  
Veinte minutos y la ciudad se veía ya desde la lejanía, majestuosa desde cualquier vista. Las grandes torres de cristal, hormigón, acero y plástico tenían formas diversas, entre cuadrados y comunes, hasta espiralados y formas bizarras.  
Ya a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, ya empezaban a aparecer varios pasos elevados y subniveles que llevaban a diferentes zonas de la ciudad, Judy tomó el paso central.  
La ciudad empezaba a hacerse presente con la vista de los primeros suburbios con casas acogedoras con jardines y tranquilas calles. Desde el paso elevado, podía ver el area completa, justo antes de llegar a la ciudad, apareció un letrero en color verde y blanco.

BIENVENIDOS A ZOOTOPÍA  
EL SITIO DONDE PUEDES SER LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS  
DISFRUTE SU ESTADÍA

La coneja sonrió.  
Empezó a recordar la época donde había llegado por primera vez a la ciudad.  
Cientos de kilómetros de su hogar, pero más cerca cada vez de su sueño.  
Finalmente lo consiguió, ante todas las adversidades que tuvo.  
Y se sentía orgullosa de ello.  
Desaparecieron las casa para dar lugar al inicio del Distrito Bosque Lluvioso. Arboledas de manglares y diferentes árboles de tamaño colosal que eran hogar de diferentes animales de los sitios húmedos. Los árboles más grandes eran artificiales: edificios de departamentos con la temática de la jungla, majestuosas estructuras que ellos mismos crearon.  
el paso elevado fue descendiendo hasta meterse dentro de un túnel, relativamente corto. Las luces titilaban un poco, pero después de unos segundos, llegó al siguiente distrito: Barrio Tundra.  
Al momento de cruzar el túnel, los cristales del auto se empañaron, Judy se las apañó para poder limpiarlos. La vista era increíble: picos de hielo y tierra que se alzaban casi tan alto como los rascacielos de la zona. Parte de los rascacielos estaban hechos de hielo y nieve, cosa que en la noche los hacía ver increíbles. Los animales transitaban a pie o a auto, algunos mediante el "sistema automático", que era ponerse en icebergs pequeños de hielo que se desplazaban lentamente por el agua sin congelar del sitio. Era lento, pero solo era para conectar el centro del distrito. El paso elevado tocó tierra, solo para convertirse en un desnivel, que de profundizó en un túnel más largo, las filas de trailers y autobuses cruzaban la autopista subterránea, la coneja llegó entonces al final del túnel, el repentino golpe de calor hizo que se empañara el vidrio de nuevo.  
Judy abrió las ventanillas del auto y poco a poco se fue desempañando, siendo la bienvenida al tercer distrito: Suburbio Sahara.  
A pesar del nombre, tenía el más grande hotel casino de toda Zootopía, a su vez era el sitio más caluroso de la misma, tenía como estructura decenas de apartamentos de arenisca, acero y madera, habían montones de manantiales naturales que daban origen a oasis dispersos por todo el sitio donde podían disfrutar si lo deseaban. Tormentas de arena artificiales eran accionadas de vez en cuando para que el ambiente sea como el de un desierto.  
Se detuvo en un semáforo, había una bifurcación para ir a diferentes sitios:

IZQUIERDA - CENTRAL SABANA.  
DERECHA - HOSPITAL CLIFFSIDE.  
FRENTE - WOLFOUSTON 402 MI.

Judy apreció con la vista la última opción.  
Cerca de Wolfouston se encontraba Conejeras, su pueblo natal.  
Habían sido meses desde la última vez que vio a sus padres, Stew y Bonnie, los cariñosos conejos granjeros que apoyaron sus sueños...  
El semáforo cambió a verde.  
Al momento, Judy dobló a la izquierda, accedió a un paso elevado que llegó a un último túnel, corto, debido a que la diferencia de biomas era poca.  
Su último destino, Central Sabana, era el mero centro de la ciudad, contaba con la mayoría de los rascacielos existentes en la misma. El orgullo de Zootopía era la enorme Torre Animal, la más alta de Animérica, torre la cual se veía desde incluso afuera de la ciudad.  
Tomó una desviación en el paso elevado para acceder al centro, el clima era fresco, aunque le gustaban más los climas templados, en esa zona suele haber calor casi todo el año.  
Era principios de marzo, y en la sabana eso significa calor.  
Pasó entre las diferentes cuadras del distrito, edificios de departamentos compactos y restaurantes en el rededor de la zona. Los animales caminaban tranquilamente en sus propios asuntos. Afortunadamente sin ningún aparente crimen en progreso.  
Eso era bueno. Eso quería decir que la policía hacía bien su trabajo. Recorrió unas calles más hasta llegar a la estación de policía: un edificio de 5 pisos que ocupaba el equivalente a tres edificios de departamentos, fachada semicircular, blanco con las grande letras de ZPD adentro del dibujo de una pata.  
Ventanales de cristal hacían marcha a los cuatro pisos de arriba, la planta baja era una simple abertura que ocupaba casi toda la base, con pilares estilo griego sosteniendo y adornando.  
A unos metros de este edificio, se encontraba una abertura que decía: "Estacionamiento Exclusivo Vehículos del ZPD. No bloquear el paso".  
Judy giró el vehículo y entró al estacionamiento, el sitio era un desnivel lleno de patrullas estándar, todoterrenos, motos, ATVs, motonetas, bicicletas, furgonetas del las Fuerzas Especiales, incluso un par de triciclos para los días de cumpleaños o celebraciones especiales.  
La coneja aparcó la pickup al lado de otra todoterreno y la apagó, finalmente bajó de esta y se dirigió al elevador.  
Presionó el botón que decía PB y la puerta cerró, una versión melódica de alguna canción popular sonaba como ambiente del mismo, Judy se puso a tararear un poco.  
Finalmente, el elevador se detuvo y su puerta se abrió. Judy nunca se dejaba de sorprender al ver el vestíbulo.  
Piso de losa en un brillante color marrón, paredes de piedra blanca, techo de mosaico e incluso una nueva estructura artística para el sitio. Parecía una especie de mansión... pero aunque nadie vivía ahí, la coneja sentía que era su segundo hogar.  
—¡Judy Hopps! —ni bien había puesto un pie fuera del ascensor y la alegre voz de cierto depredador ya le estaba hablando.  
A pocos metros de la entrada, en un escritorio de forma circular, se encontraba un leopardo que daba señas de haber comido demasiado en general, el uniforme parecía tenso, listo para reventar, sus ojos marrones estaban posados en Judy y este saludaba alegremente con una sonrisa.  
La sonrisa fue contagiosa.  
—Benjamin Clawhauser —dijo Judy al escuchar su nombre por parte del felino, se empezó a acercar.  
—¿Novedades por lo de Bellwether? —preguntó Benjamin.  
—Algo que he de llevar con el forense, pero nada más —susurró.  
—El jefe Boggo tiene un último encargo que pedirte a ti y a Nick —sacó una dona de una caja cercana y se la metió completa en la boca.  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?  
—Dijo que lo quería decir una vez llegaran los dos, Nick fue a la cafetería hace nada, no ha de tardar mucho.  
—Muy bien —se empieza a retirar del escritorio—. Nos vemos luego.  
El leopardo sacudió la pata en despedida.  
Judy se dirigió a la sala común donde los oficiales tomaban café y se relajaban por las mañanas o tras una dura misión, sitio el cual era usado para dar misiones desde que el departamento fue remodelado.  
Una serie de sillones, varias mesas, una barra de café, un podio para el jefe de policía, un frigorífico para las bebidas frías y un poco de decoración natural de plantas y flores.  
Para ser el remplazo de la sala de misiones, estaba bien.  
No había más que un lobo sirviéndose un café, la complexión era joven, pero no lo reconocía, no sabía quién era. ¿Quizá es nuevo?  
Judy le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y esperar a Boggo. Tenía revueltos sus pensamientos, lobo desconocido, Bellwether muerta, Boggo retirándose.  
Quizá era demasiado por un día.  
—¿Café? —dijo una voz atrás suyo.  
Al voltearse, estaba el lobo con una pequeña sonrisa, pelaje beige, ojos miel, orejas zorrunas, sonrisa amistosa. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de oficial y la placa la llevaba en su cinturón.  
—Eh... ¡Sí! Claro —después de su día tan ajetreado, sí que necesitaba un café.  
El lobo asintió y se puso a preparar otro café.  
—¿Eres nuevo? —preguntó la coneja.  
—Sí, recién graduado de la academia —admitió el lobo.  
—¡Ay, cierto! Hoy venían los nuevos asignados —debido a toda la presión del día, se había olvidado por completo de ese factor—. ¿Cuántos son?  
—Seis, y uno que será transferido de Foxton, si mal no recuerdo.  
Judy se sorprendió un poco, Foxton estaba hasta el otro lado del país, por lo que era extraño que hicieran transferencias desde allá.  
—¿Y los demás?  
—Deben estar dando vueltas por el edificio —dijo—. Yo necesitaba un café, así que vine aquí.  
Acabó el café de Judy y se lo entregó, esta le dio un sorbo.  
—Vaya día tuve hoy —dijo la coneja.  
—Me logré enterar un poco —dijo el lobo—. Fue una lástima.  
—Solo espero que no sea animalicidio —susurró—. Sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
—Siempre hay una primera vez.  
Judy se puso a ver la pequeña maceta con rosas en él. Del color carmesí más fuerte que la sangre.  
Se puso a pensar, quizá tenía razón. Aunque esperaba que no fuera así.  
—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó la coneja.  
—Alexis —le respondió—. Alexis Lobodríguez. Y supongo que usted es Judy Hopps.  
—¿Tan notorio es?  
—Quizá sea porque eres la que desarmó un enorme complot sin ayuda más que del oficial Wilde.  
En eso, el aludido entró corriendo, tan rápido que la puerta azotó con la pared. Era un zorro promedio de entre 20 y 30 años, complexión media para su especie, ojos de esmeralda que brillaban por la luz de las ventanas, jadeaba soltando un coctel de sudor y saliva que trataba de no soltar en el suelo.  
Su aspecto personal aparentaba apresuramiento: camisa mal abrochada, pantalón sin la bragueta arriba, cinturón a medio poner, pelaje esponjado, ojos con tenues ojeras del constante trabajo, entre otros aspectos.  
—¡Nick! Justo a tiempo —exclamó Judy—. Falta poco para que llegue el jefe.  
—Exjefe... dirás... —dijo Nick entre jadeos.  
—Aun falta que de la "última orden". No falta y llegan los demás.  
—¿Y aquel lobo? —preguntó el zorro señalando a Alexis con la vista.  
Antes de que el lobo pudiese contestar, las masas de animales policías entraron en tropel a la sala común. Apenas al sentarse, empezaron a armar un pequeño revuelo, azotando rítmicamente sus palma en sus piernas, únicamente Judy, Nick y Alexis eran los que se mantenían al margen.  
Boggo alzó el casco para acallar a la multitud.  
—Como ya saben, mi labor como jefe de policía hoy termina. —Dijo Boggo—. Lo primero que les pediré será el conocer al nuevo jefe de policía.  
Escudriñó a la multitud, buscando al elegido.  
—¿Sargento Rob Rhynes?  
Un rinoceronte levantó la cabeza de repente, con el rostro de no haber esperado ese llamado en lo absoluto.  
—¿S-Sí señor? —Tartamudeó el aludido.  
—Usted es uno de los más confiables y experimentados del cuerpo de policía de la ciudad. —Le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Diez años de experiencia en la policía, y creo que no he de decir más.  
El bisonte dio un salto al suelo que hizo que el suelo temblara, pegó algunos pasos hasta finalmente estar frente a frente con el robusto rinoceronte. Aparentaba tener casi 40 años de edad, ojos marrones y un afilado cuerno en la punta de la nariz, como todos los rinocerontes. El jefe se quitó la placa de "Jefe de Policía" y se la enganchó a la camisa azul.  
—A partir de hoy, tu serás el nuevo jefe de policía. Y tras que yo deje esta sala, toda palabra que diga él, será orden. —Dijo Boggo—. ¡Hurra por el Jefe Rhynes!  
—¡Hurra! —Gritaron los animales al unísono antes de romper en aplausos y vítores. Tras varios minutos de aplausos, estos cesaron.  
—Esta será mi última orden —dijo Boggo, el ahora exjefe de policía. —Necesito que abran una investigación de este sujeto. —Mostró una foto impresa y algo pixeleada de un sujeto con capucha negra y bufanda en una zona de Suburbio Sahara. caminaba frente a las cámaras sin cuidado. —Este sujeto empezó a rondar hace dos semanas, necesitamos que lo intercepten, que lo capturen si se opone, creemos que es uno de los sospechosos de los recientes arrestos de pequeños criminales, estos dijeron que habían sido agredidos por una figura que encaja con la descripción de esta foto. Es imperativo que la encuentren.  
—¡Sí señor! —gritaron al unísono. Incluida Judy.  
—Pues solo debo decir una cosa —se quitó los anteojos—. A pesar de la brusquedad, les agradezco que me hayan aceptado como su jefe los últimos 20 años, pocos animales pueden decir lo mismo de esta clase de trabajo, pero en serio, ha sido un honor haber servido con todos ustedes. —Algunos de los animales de la sala habían empezado a gimotear, algunos visiblemente tristes ante la partida de Boggo, incluso el recién nombrado parecía afectado—. En serio, gracias. —Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió en el acto y dio un último vistazo a la sala—. Que tengan un buen día.  
Salió de la sala y cerró la puerta.  
Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos una vez más, esta vez con más esplendor, esta vez a con Judy y Alexis uniéndose a estos. Incluso Nick aplaudió tranquilamente.  
—Muy bien señores. —Dijo Rhynes tras acabar los aplausos—. Órdenes son órdenes, haced vuestras patrullas, y si veis al encapuchado, atajadlo.  
—¡Sí señor! —Dijeron todos al unísono, al parecer, habían aceptado al momento al nuevo jefe de policía.  
Todos empezaron a salir y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos en el departamento, Judy caminando al elevador, al abrirlo, habían dos cosas tiradas en el suelo, una rosa y una nota. Extrañada, Judy la tomó y empezó a leer con la rosa en una mano, teniendo el cuidado de no pincharse.

ESPERO TE GUSTE, JUDY.  
W.

Suspiró tranquilamente.  
Esa clase de notas le habían empezado a llegar desde hacía no más de dos semanas, siempre firmadas por la misma W mayúscula. Sin embargo, no sabía quien podía ser.  
Esperaba pronto saberlo.  
Puso la rosa en su cinturón, la nota en su bolsillo y activó el elevador.  
Era tiempo de trabajar de verdad.

. . .

En el tejado del edificio de enfrente, estaba posada de manera agachada una figura negra, mirando con detenimiento el interior del nuevo edificio del ZPD.  
—Ahí está. —Susurró para sí—. Solo faltan 3, espero encontrarlos pronto...  
—063, repórtese. —Dijo una voz distorsionada a través de su comunicador.  
—Aquí 063. —Dijo la figura.  
—Te necesito en el Punto Alpha para ayer.  
—Enterado, 063, fuera. —Apagó su comunicador y suspiró—. Solo tres más.  
La figura desapareció por detrás de la cornisa, haciendo parecer que nunca hubiera estado ahí.


End file.
